Smiling Cherry
by Artica Storms
Summary: Sakura is smiling for a very good reason.


Her fingers traced along the side of her body, down her rib cages, over her stomach, around her hip, and stopping just above the thigh. Her skin looked as if oil had been dumped on her, it shined in the sun light and her fingers traced it so easily. She bent down and retrieved the white cotton underwear.  
Which surprised him to say the least. He was expecting black, or better yet pink. But he liked the white, it proved the innocence that always beamed from her face. He blinked his eyes back to the action that was in front of him. He licked his lips when her tongue ran over her bottom lip. She walked over to her dresser and bent down to retrieve something. Why did everything have to be so perfect for her? So graceful? Her knees bent a little as she had to go lower to retrieve whatever it was.  
Her perfect ass in those perfectly white undies. He took a sharp breath in. She straightened up and turned around. ⌠ Are you looking at me getting dressed again, Mac?■ Her lips curved slightly in a sly smile as she waited for him to answer.  
His eyes immediately went to her underwear, why did she even wear them? He wanted to take them off with his teeth as she lied down in the bed the was right behind her. He heard her laugh and his eyes moved slowly back up to her face, where she shook her head but still waited for him. He cleared his throat and leaned back in the chair, ⌠Come here.■ He placed his hands on his thighs, waiting for her to obey him.  
She shook her head again and laugh, ⌠Why would I want to do that?■ She said with a smile.  
⌠Because ,Sakura, I am going to kiss you. I am going to kiss you down your neck, over your shoulder, while my hands caress your luxurious skin. I am going to kiss you and pull you closer to me until you can▓t stand having your clothes on. My teeth are going to graze over your nipple until you beg for more. Your nails are going to dig into my shoulders in hopes I give you what you want.■ He really hadn▓t even started but he could tell by the look on Sakura▓s face that he was doing quite well.  
Her eyes had a small gilt to them, and her mouth was partly opened. He cocked his head to the side and waited for her to come to him.  
She did. She knew he gave her the soft version of what he was going to do to her. She walked slowly over to him, keeping the eye contact. He wanted her, she knew that. Her fingers gently grabbed his shoulders as she gracefully straddled him.  
She was close enough that he could kiss her, but instead he ran two fingers through her hair, down the side of her face, resting on her shoulder. Her lips glazed over his, it was like kissing a petal. Her breasts pressed up against his hard chest, aching to be touched, to be nibbled on. He held onto her shoulders to prevent his hands from wandering too fast. But it didn▓t last very long. As his fingers traced the outer part of her breast, she leaned back to grant him access. The tip of his finger glazed quickly over her nipple, feeling it harden almost immediately. She arched her back a little to him, asking for more. He bent forward grazing a nipple with his teeth. He heard her take a small quick breath in and she leaned her head back more. His tongue traced around the outer ring before taking it in his mouth. She moaned at the sensation.  
Her nails dug in to his shoulders. She licked her lips wanting more of him. As she moved her hips slightly, his whole body tensed up and paused for a moment.  
⌠I▓m not done yet.■ He mumbled to her.  
⌠You▓ll never be done. I want you now.■ She whispered.  
And now she▓ll have him. He released her and she slid off of him,  
slowly taking off her underwear. She kneeled in front of him, sliding her hands down his chest. Her fingers curled around the wait band of his pants. He let her take them off. Her warm fingers caressed his skin as his pants slowly slid down his leg. Her eyes looked up at him with slyness in their very depths, and he could not miss the lust that glanced into his very soul. Her hands moved up his legs, pants forgotten in a pile somewhere nearby. Her eyes stayed fixed on his face, but her hands wandered. A finger caressed the base of his shaft. He closed his eyes in quick pleasure. But his eyes quickly opened when he felt a warm tongue replace the fingers.  
⌠Whoa, Sakura■ He laughed nervously, ⌠I▓ll be done before you even start.■ His hands guided her back on to his lap. She smiled and kissed him gently. His hands moved down her back and cupped her butt. He lifted her up and slowly lowered her onto his penis. Sakura took her lower lip into her mouth and moaned. Mac trailed his fingers along her spine.  
She shivered slightly and grabbed onto his shoulders. He moaned when she started moving her hips, taking all he had into her. His eyes trailed over her body. Muscles tensed and relaxed, her boobs moved with her body. The heat coming from her was so intense, everything was almost unreal. It started at the pit of his stomach, maybe lower, he couldn▓t tell,  
it was like a balloon, slowly growing. He closed his eyes to try to keep himself in control. Sakura▓s back muscles tensed under his fingers,  
her movements quicker and her moaning louder. She licked her lips and leaned in closer to him. Her breath caressing his neck. Her nails gently raking down his chest. His fingers stroking her nipples. It was just what she needed to push her over the edge. She moaned out his name as she came. He closed his eyes as the balloon burst, complete satisfaction pushed through out his body. It ended too soon. He kissed Sakura▓s lips. Only to feel her body against his, to start the lust again. THE END ╘ Artica Storms 


End file.
